Always You and I
by nshawol566
Summary: Natsu Dragneel.. tidak akan pernah lupa detik dimana.. ia menyesali perbuatannya./"G-Gajeel—" Gajeel memeluk Levy dengan erat. "K-Kecil… jika kau butuh aku untuk menangis.. menangislah yang keras.."/Jangan katakan bila… penyihir stellar kesayangan mereka… .


**Yuhuu! Akhirnya akun author bisa kebuka ! Ugh! Author juga gak tau kenapa bisa diblokir gitu ya? O,o Hmmm… masih menjadi **_**misteri**_**… Okeh deh! Lupakan! Yang penting udah bisa masuk lagi.. meski butuh perjuangan :3**

**Author bikin one-shot ini terispirasi dari sebuah lagu ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu…?" Gadis berambut merah itu berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya. Pemuda itu mendekap seorang gadis lain dengan rambut putih pendek di lengannya. Mata gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya itu _tertutup._

"Natsu?" Erza mengulangi perkataannya, tak memperdulikan luka sayatan juga memar yang ada pada sekujur tubuhnya. Seperti kehilangan pendengarannya, pemuda berambut merah muda itu tak sedikit pun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terus menatap reruntuhan bangunan.

"Natsu? Kau tahu, aku tak suka jika kau mengabaikanku?" Erza melirik pada Lisanna yang tertidur dalam dekapan Fire Dragon Slayer itu. "Hah.." Erza menghela nafas lega, sebelum ia tersenyum lemah "Syukurlah Lisanna baik-baik saja" Ia menepuk punggung Natsu pelan. "Aku tahu kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik"

"Oi!" Erza menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Disanalah ia melihat Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charle dan Juvia datang menghampiri mereka. Meski penuh luka, mereka berlari kearahnya dengan senyum puas diwajah mereka.

"Aku senang kalian semua juga selamat" Erza memberikan senyumnya. "Tentu saja! Haha! Mereka hanya bandit-bandit lemah! … hmm.." Gray menggaruk belakang kepalanya "..Yah.. meski sebenarnya mereka cukup tangguh dan sempat membuatku tak sadarkan diri"

"Tapi kami semua berhasil mengalahkannya! Aye!" Happy bersorak-sorak, sembari mengepalkan cakarnya ke udara.

Gray melirik Natsu yang masih memandang lurus kedepan "Oi, Flamehead! Kau pasti sudah mengalahkan _ketua_ bandit itu kan?" Gray menyenggol lengannya "Oho" lalu ia menyengir lebar ketika melihat, Natsu mendekap Lisanna dengan erat. "Kau benar-benar mencari _kesempatan_"

"E-eh?" Wendy menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, ia baru menyadari akan sesuatu—atau ketidakhadiran seseorang.

"_Dimana Lucy-san_?" Tanyanya. Suaranya penuh akan kekhawatiran. Mendengar pertanyaan Wendy semua kini kembali menghadap Natsu penuh. "Itu benar.. kau tadi bersama Lucy juga, Natsu. Dimana dia sekarang?"

Natsu tak bergerak sesenti pun. Ini membuat semuanya semakin risih dengan sikap–anehnya. Gray terus menatap Natsu. Erza mengunci mulutnya. Juvia memeluk Wendy yang terlihat ketakutan dengan Charle memegangi rok-nya. Happy menatap takut sahabatnya itu.

"Hoi! Flamebrain? Apa yang terjadi?!" Natsu tetap bungkam. Seakan bisu, dan itu membuat Gray merasa gugup. Natsu yang biasa akan selalu bermulut besar. Seusai pertarungan seperti ini ia akan langsung menyombongkan dirinya. Ia akan berteriak '_Aku membakar mereka!'_ atau _'Aku sangat bersemangat!_' tapi sekarang…_ pemuda_ ini bukan lagi _frenemy_-nya yang biasa. Sejujurnya ini mulai membuatnya takut. "Flame—"

Natsu tiba-tiba bergerak, ia membungkuk dan merebahkan Lisanna di tanah, sembari mengambil kembali _scraf-_nya yang sempat terjatuh. Wajahnya tertutup poni merah mudanya. Dengan hati-hati ia menepuk-nepuk benda kesayangannya itu—membuat beberapa pasir debu berterbangan. Dengan pelan ia kembali melingkarkannya pada lehernya dan berjalan menjauh dari anggota tim-nya. "Natsu! Aku bertanya—". Natsu sontak menolehkan kepalanya, membuat anggota tim-nya terpaku ditempat. Itu .._ bukan_ Natsu.

Sebuah kilatan kemarahan menari-nari di dalam mata onyx-nya. Tatapannya kosong. Ia seakan _gelap mata. _Teman mereka yang ceria , bodoh, _friendly_ itu, kini terlihat seperti.. _mesin pembunuh. _Tak ada lagi cengiran khasnya yang mampu meredamkan suasana. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Natsu bahkan terlihat seperti _psikopat, _yang siap membunuh siapa saja dihadapannya.

"Erza.. _bawa _mereka" Natsu berkata dengan nada menakutkan, dengan tangan yang terkepal erat juga bergetar hebat, ia kembali melangkah menjauh dari mereka. "Natsu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Kami akan membantumu!"

"Mencari Lucy-san!"

"Aye sir!"

"Flame—"

"Jika kalian berani mengikutiku.." Tangan Natsu sudah mengeluarkan semburat api " Aku tak segan _melukai_ kalian.."

Natsu Dragneel.. tidak akan pernah lupa _detik_ dimana.. ia _menyesali_ perbuatannya.

.

.

**Always You and I**

**Disclaimer Fairy tail : Hiro Mashima**

**Author : Nshawol566/56**

**Genre : Hurt, romance, friendship**

**WARNING : TYPO(S)**

**.**

**.**

'**BAM!'**

Dengan keras, gadis pirang itu menghantam dinding. Tubuhnya tak tahan menahan sakit, dan berteriak histeris. Tangan kanannya yang patah membuat ia tak dapat menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk memanggil roh-nya. Darah mengalir mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya. Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, tak memperdulikan penglihatannya yang semakin memudar, ia mencoba menatap fokus sosok dihadapannya.

Sebuah kaki menendang punggungnya dengan keras. Membuat sebagian tulangnya terasa ngilu. Lucy tersungkur ke tanah. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Suara berat itu membuatnya beku. Jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia hanya.. lupa, jika ia tengah bersama dengan…

"Le-Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya menghadap _ketua _bandit yang kini menyanderanya. Lucy tak pernah tahu jika kumpulan bandit yang mereka kejar sebenarnya adalah sebuah _dark guild. _Sihir mereka luar biasa melampui penyihir Fairy tail.

Lucy merangkak perlahan dari tempatnya tersungkur. luka diperutnya yang cukup dalam jelas memperlambat geraknya. Ketua bandit itu menarik kakinya, membuat Lucy merasakan kerasnya tanah, dan batu yang menusuk kulit mulusnya, belum lagi jejak darah yang membekas pada tanah.

Lucy berteriak semakin keras. Tapi teriakannya sepertinya membuat ketua bandit itu semakin menyukainya. Suara teriakan Lucy bagaikan suara merdu ditelinganya. Dan.. ia _menyukai_ itu. sangat suka.

"Ne, gadis pirang.." pria itu menyunggingkan bibirnya. Tangan kasarnya mengangkat kepala Lucy, membuat wajahnya tepat berada didepannya. "Siapa yang akan datang menyelamatkanmu?" Tanyanya sembari memindahkan tangannya dari wajah ke kepala—tepatnya rambut pirang Lucy. Membuat Lucy mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya dan membawa darah dari luka diwajahnya yang menetes seakan _tangis darah._

Pria itu menjambak Lucy tanpa ampun "K-Kau.. akan menyesal. Membuatku seperti ini.." Lucy berusaha untuk membalas perkataan bandit kejam itu. Bandit itu menampar pipinya "Jangan konyol! Siapa yang akan menyelamatkanmu? Huh?"

Pria itu menjedotkan kepala Lucy kedinding membuatnya berhenti bergerak "Biar kutebak…" Pria itu memainkan bibirnya. Lucy hanya dapat menunggu perkataannya, apa lagi yang ia bisa lakukan? Menghajarnya? Dengan apa? "Apa.. kau mengharapkan … teman lelaki berambut merah mudamu itu.. yang menolongmu?" Pria itu menatap tepat kedalam mata caramel Lucy yang kini tak lagi memancarkan keceriaan. Matanya yang merah dan sembab itu menandakan sudah berapa banyak dan lama ia menangis.

"Hah!" Pria itu melempar tubuh Lucy, ia memperlakukannya seperti boneka "Jangan bercanda!" Pria itu tertawa keras "Pemuda itu tak mungkin datang menjemputmu! Ia pasti kini tengah bersama dengan gadis berambut putih itu!"

"N..Natsu.." Gumam Lucy lirih. Suaranya sangat halus dan lemah. Tapi sial. Bandit itu memiliki pendengaran yang sangat bagus. "Oho! Jadi namanya Natsu?" Pria itu berjalan dan menginjak kepala Lucy, membuatnya mencium tanah. "Hmm… kita lihat. Apakah ia datang atau tidak.." Pria itu mengangkat kepala Lucy kembali untuk menatapnya "Hingga matahari terbenam… jika ia tak datang. Kau hanya tinggal _sejarah _gadis pirang…"

Lucy hanya dapat pasrah menerima segala perlakuan dari bandit kejam itu. Ia takut. Takut jika akan mati ditangan seorang pria kejam seperti ini. ia ingin hidup dan ingin Natsu menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tapi, didalam lubuk hatinya.. ia merasa _ragu._

'_Apa kau benar akan datang, Natsu?' _

Lucy hanya takut. Ia akan selalu menjadi yang nomor _dua._

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Lucy! Jangan kesana! Kau tak harus melawan mereka!" Natsu berteriak, memperingatkan Lucy agar tak terlalu dekat dengan kawanan bandit yang kini tengah menyerang mereka itu. "Tapi.." Lucy melirik Lisanna yang bertarung sangat baik di seberangnya. Ia hanya merasa.. iri._

_Kenapa Lisanna bisa begitu sangat ahli menggunakan sihirnya. Bahkan Natsu mempercayakan semua padanya. Sedangkan Lucy? Ia hanya harus melihat dan menunggu kedatangan anggota timnya yang lain._

_Lagi pula? Apa susahnya? Ini hanya kawanan bandit. Misi mereka pasti mudah seperti biasanya._

_Lucy merogoh kunci zodiaknya. Ia mengambil kunci Taurus. "Moo! Aku akan melindungi tubuh indah Lucy-san!" _

"_Bagus! Kalau begitu.." Lucy melirik pada seorang pria besar yang tengah memperhatikan pertarungan yang terjadi depannya. 'Itu pasti.. ketua bandit ini! aku akan membuatmu terkesan Natsu!' bantinnya percaya diri._

"_Taurus serang dia!" Perintah Lucy._

"_Mooo!" Tarus mulai mengangkat kapaknya dan melontarkannya pada pria besar itu. Lucy tak menyangka.. pria besar itu.._

"_Cih. Apa ini? mencoba menyerangku, ne gadis pirang?" Pria itu menahan serangan Taurus dengan sihirnya. Seperti awan hitam kini menyelimuti tubuhnya._

_Natsu yang menyadari Lucy berada ditengah pertarungan, melangkahkan kakinya kearah "Lucy!" Teriaknya._

_Pria besar itu mengangkat tubuh Lucy dengan sihirnya dan mencengkram lehernya. Membuat Lucy tak dapat menghirup oksigen yang berada disekitarnya._

"_Turunkan dia sekarang! Lawanmu adalah aku!" Natsu mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya yang mengarah pada pria itu. tapi.. sial. Ia dapat menghindar dengan sangat baik. "N..Natsu.." Lucy kehabisan nafas._

_Natsu baru akan kembali menyerang pria besar yang menahan Lucy itu ketika.._

"_NATSU!" Natsu menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat Lisanna di serang oleh beberapa bandit! SIAL! Natsu tak ingin kehilangan Lisanna lagi! Ia sudah cukup sakit kehilangan dia saat itu! tapi Lucy…_

"_Natsu!" Teriak Lucy "Tolong aku!"_

"_Natsu… t..tolong!" Lisanna berteriak dari satu sisi._

_Natsu mengalihkan pandangannnya beberapa kali. Situasi macam ini?! siapa yang harus ia tolong –_

"_Karyuu no houko!"_

_Natsu membantunya berdiri. "Ter-terima kasih Natsu…" Lisanna mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. "Tentu" Natsu tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang aku harus menolong—" Natsu melebarkan matanya. Hilang. Pria besar itu. dan.. Lucy. Ia tak ada!_

_Natsu panik. Ia ketakutan. Kemana pria itu membawa Lucy pergi?! _

"_N..Natsu.." Lisanna menepuk punggungnya. "LUCY!"_

_**End flashback**_

"LUCY!" "LUCY!" "LUCYY!" Natsu berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia mencari Lucy keseluruh tempat. Mencoba melacak keeradaannya dengan penciumannya. Tapi tak ada hasil.

"Luce.." Natsu menjambak rambut merah mudanya ".. sudah kubilang.. jangan melawan" Natsu meninju tanah dengan kepalan tangannya yang mengeluarkan semburat api. Membuat retakan dibeberapa tempat. "Kini.. yang aku _takutkan _terjadi.."

Tiba-tiba Natsu bediri. Ia mencium aroma yang _familiar. _Vanilla. Dengan.. darah. Natsu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Bahkan membuat kakinya tergores beberapa batu dan kerikil tajam… ia pun tak peduli!

"_Aku datang Luce! berthanlah!"_

_._

_._

Pria bertubuh besar itu dengan bosan menunggu kedatangan Natsu. Kini… habis sudah kesabarannya. Dilihatnya matahari yang semakin menghilang dibalik garis bumi. "Oy. Mengecewakan. Sepertinya temanmu itu tak datang" Pria itu berdiri dari tempat ia mengistirahatkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju Lucy yang sudah terkulai lemas di hadapannya.

"Are? Apa kau sudah mati?" Ia menendang kepala Lucy. Memastikan apa ia masih hidup. "Cih. Ayolah. Aku masih inign mendengar terikan merdumu itu" Ia menjambak rambut Lucy. "Oh! Bangunlah!"

**Lucy Pov**

Aku kembali merasakan sakit dikepalaku. A..aku hanya ingin memejamkan mataku sebentar _kami-sama,_ apa itu salah? Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan. Sakit. Sakit hingga aku ingin tidur lebih lama.

"Mana temanmu?"

Tanya pria kejam dihadapanku. Jika aku punya cukup kekuatan… aku akan berteriak 'AKU TIDAK TAHU! SIALAN!' tapi.. aku tak bisa. Bahkan untuk membuka mulutpun berat.

"_Tenang saja Luce. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu!"_

Tiba-tiba saja.. perkataan Natsu.. terngiang dalam pikiranku.

"_Aku akan selalu disampingmu.."_

Cih. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Jangan banyak bicara Natsu, aku.. _tak_ akan mempercayaimu.

Aku benar-benar bodoh. Menunggu Natsu datang dan menyelamatkanku?

Aku tak pernah tahu ia bisa seperti ini. Kau seharusnya disini.. Natsu. Disampingku.

Ketika kau mengatakan _kata-kata_ itu.. harusnya aku merasa ragu. Dan tak langsung mempercayaimu.

Bagaimana jika seperti sekarang?

Ketika aku _membutuhkanmu?_

Apa kau akan datang dan menyelamatkanku?

Atau kau akan berlari dan datang menjemputku?

"Hah.. kau kehabisan waktu gadis pirang" Pria dibesarku mengangkatku ke udara "Kau kini akan tinggal menjadi _sejarah_"

Aku menahan tangisku. Cukup. Aku tidak ingin memangis didepan pria brengsek! Hingga matahari sepenuhnya tenggelam saja.. Natsu tak datang. Atau mungkinkah? Ia tak mencariku.

Natsu..

Pria didepanku mengangkat sebuah pisau besar dan.. sepertinya tajam. Dengan sekali ayunan.. aku tak dapat lagi merasakan sakit ditubuhku. Mungkinkah.. mungkinkah ini karna _ajalku_ sudah dekat.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri yang dikelilingi oleh darah. Pria besar itu menginjak kepalaku sekali lagi "Matilah dengan damai" Sebelum ia berjalan menjauh dariku.

Natsu.. bahkan jika kukatakan.. aku _mencintaimu_ saat ini.. akankah kau muncul dihadapanku? Dan berlari memeluk tubuhku? Atau.. kau akan acuhkan aku ?

Mataku mulai terasa berat. Sepertinya.. matipun disini tak apa. Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik. Aku bisa _bertemu Mama.. Papa.._

". . ! . . "

Terakhir kali aku mendengar… sebuah _hantaman _keras.

.

.

_**Normal Pov**_

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Tornado api besar menuju pada pria besar itu. sayang sekali.. ia selalu dapat menghindar dengan mudah dari serangan apapun. "Oho. Kau datang.." Pria besar itu menunjuk tubuh Lucy "Tapi kau _terlambat"_

Natsu menatap _horror _Lucy. Tak ada lagi senyum diwajah cantiknya. Rambut pirangnya bahkan kini lengket akan cairan kental merah. Wajah juga tubuhnya pun pucat. "LUCY!" Natsu mengangkat tubuhnya. sial! Ia bahkan lebih ringan!

"LUCY! Buka matamu! Kumohon!" Natsu menepuk pipi Lucy pelan. berharap Lucy masih meresponnya.

"Ah.. jadi nama gadis itu Lucy..?" Pria besar itu memainkan sebuah pisau ditangannya "Sayang sekali.. aku baru tahu nama _indahnya_ ketika ia… _mati"_

"TUTUP MULUTMU BRENGSEK!" Natsu berteriak, bahkan air matanya kini sudah mengalir deras "Kau.. Kau.. harus membayar semua ini!"

"Dengan apa? Uang?" Ledek ketua bandit itu tertawa.

"Dengan nyawamu.." Natsu merebahkan Lucy pelan. "Kau mengambil apa yang _berharga _untukku… dan kini kau harus membayarnya"

Keheningan melanda suasana di sana saat ini. Angin malam berhembus kencang, menyebarkan aroma darah kemana-mana. Natsu berdiri dihadapan pria besar yang tak terlihat gugup atau pun takut sama sekali. Natsu mengahapus air matanya dengan jempolnya.

Dengan satu langkah pelan.. ia melontarkan serangan pada pria itu. "FIRE DRAGON—!"

Kalah. Natsu kalah cepat! Pria itu sudah meninju perutnya dan membuatnya terpental ! "ARGH!" Teriaknya. "Serius? hanya dengan satu serangan kau tumbang?"

Natsu bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh dan kembali melontarkan serangan "INI BARU DIMULAI!"

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka saling meninju, menendang, melempar dan kobaran api dimana-mana. Natsu sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga. Dan.. pria itu masih dapat berdiri tegak! Meski Natsu sudah terengah-engah karna letih.

"Oh. Ayolah…" ketua bandit kejam itu berjalan mendekati tubuh Lucy. "Jika kau tidak cepat.. gadis pirang ini benar-benar akan mati" Ia menyentuh denyut nadi Lucy yang semakin melemah.

"J-Jangan.." Natsu kembali bangkit "JANGAN KAU SENTUH DIA! SIALAN!" Tubuh Natsu kini diselimuti kobaran api yang besar. Benar-benar besar hingga panas apinya dapat membuat kulitmu melepuh! Matanya tak lagi hitam.. matanya berubah merah! Taring-taring giginya pun semakin panjang… dengan tanduk muncul dikepalanya. Ia tak terlihat seperti Dragon Slayer.. kini ia terlihat seperti.. _naga sungguhan!_

Ketua bandit itu kini mulai menampakan ekspresi serius. "Aku mengerti" Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya "Jadi.. gadis ini adalah _sumber kekuatanmu_"

Natsu berteriak sembari meninju pria besar itu tepat diwajahnya! Membuat luka lebam pada wajahnya. Pria itu bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh dan mengernyitkan dahinya 'K-kenapa.. ia menjadi lebih cepat dariku?!' Pikirnya.

Natsu kembali melontarkan serangan ! kini ia menendang perut pria itu, lalu melemparnya keatas dan meninjunya dari udara. Membuat pria itu menghantam tanah dengan keras. Pria itu mencoba bangkit dan melawan Natsu. Tapi ia tak melihat jika ajalnya sudah semakin dekat. Natsu membuka mulutnya.. dan mengelurkan bola api raksasa kearah pria itu.

Bola api itu menghantam keras dan kuat pria itu, membuat ia berteriak kesakitan. Panas dari bola api itu bahkan membuat sebagian kulitnya mengelupas. Pria itu terpental jauh.

Natsu masih menatap pria yang tersungkur tak bergerak ditanah itu dengan tatapan membunuh, ia_ belum_ puas. Ia hanya ingin menghajar pria itu sebentar lagi ketika..

"…su…"

Ia mendengar sebuah suara kecil. Natsu menolehkan kepalanya dan berlari kearah Lucy. Tubuhnya kini kembali normal "Luce! bertahanlah! Kita akan menuju guild! Kau akan baik-baik saja! semua sudah menunggu kita disana!" Natsu mengangkat Lucy ala _bridal style._

Natsu berlari secepat kakinya bisa menuju guild tercintanya.

"Nat..su.."

"Hssh.." Natsu berdesis "Kau tak perlu bicara, Luce. semua akan baik-baik saja"

"K..kenapa kau datang?" Tanya Lucy dengan suara kecil dan lemah.

"Apa? Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu , Luce?! tentu saja aku datang!" Natsu menjawab sembari menundukan kepalanya ketika sebuah dahan pohon akan menghantamnya.

"Tapi.. kau.. Lisanna.. lebih.."

"Aku? Lisanna? Lebih? Kau mulai _aneh_ lagi Luce, sebaiknya kau istirahat " Natsu mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Ketika.. aku .. kau dan Lisanna bertarung.. kenapa .. kau tak izinkan aku bertarung? Apakah karna kau menganggapku lemah atau…" Lucy menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu sakit dan kering "..atau karna Lisanna lebih berguna?"

"Apa? Tentu tidak Luce! i..itu karna.. aku takut _kehilanganmu.." _Natsu mengecilkan suara pada bagian terakhir perkataannya.

"…"

**Lucy Pov**

Bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Natsu tak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Tapi.. aku yang tak pernah tulus percaya padanya.

Aku ingat.

Aku ingat saat-saat itu. Masa-masa pedih itu. ketika air mataku mengalir, Natsu ada disana. Ia selalu melihat saat keadaanku seperti itu. Ia tak pernah berbicara atau pun mencoba menenangkanku. Tapi ia_.. tetap_ bersamaku. Menemaniku dalam kesunyian.

Aku sadar. Dari tangisan pertama hingga hari ini dan setiap kenangan indah yang kualami, Natsu selalu ada.

Aku melalui semuanya dengan_nya_?

Sebuah senyum kecil tumbuh dibibirku. Setidaknya.. sebelum aku benar-benar tak mampu berbicara lagi, aku yakin.. aku bisa mengatakan ini…

**Normal Pov**

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan mata sembabnya. Sebelum ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah _scraf_ Natsu.

"Natsu.. jika.. aku katakan.. aku _mencintaimu_.. kau akan jawab apa?"

Pernyataan Lucy membuat Natsu sedikit tersentak. "L-Luce? k-kenapa kau berbicara duluan?"

"…"

"…"

"M..maksudku.. aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu.."

Natsu mencium adanya aroma asin. Dan ia tahu itu adalah air mata Lucy. "_A..Arigatou.._ Natsu…" Air mata Lucy tak dapat terbendung lagi. setetes demi setetes air matanya terjatuh membasahi baju Natsu.

Natsu melirik Lucy sesaat "Karna.. itu .. Luce.. kau harus cepat pulih. Agar setelah ini.. kita bisa meluangkan waktu lebih banyak.. _berdua. _Dan.. melakukan banyak misi?" Natsu tersenyum tulus dan lembut.

Lucy membalas senyumannya. "Ya.." Sebelum ia perlahan kembali menutup matanya _"Kalau.. aku bisa.."_

"E-EH?! L-UCY?! CIH! BERTAHANLAH!"

.

.

"Natsu.. kenapa lama sekali…" Happy menyender lemas pada pilar guild. "Bagaimnana dengan Lucy… hiks" Happy kembali terisak dalam tangisnya. Ia hanya takut sesuatu terjadi pada mereka. Happy sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tenanglah.. Happy.. mereka berdua pasti baik-baik saja.. aku yakin" Mira mengusap kepalanya, pelan. tapi tak dapat menutupi wajah sedih dan khawatirnya yang terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya.

Suasana guild Fairy tail.. kini penuh akan kehawatiran akan dua anggota guild mereka. Bahkan.. tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pulang kerumah meski hari sudah semakin gelap.

"L-Lu-chan…" Levy menangis sembari memegangi ujung baju Gajeel. Gajeel hanya dapat menepuk punggung kecilnya beberapa kali. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika seorang gadis menangis?

Master Makarov pun sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu guild, berharap kedua anak asuhnya itu akan segera masuk—dengan baik-baik saja melewati pintu guild mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Gajeel, Wendy dan Laxus berdiri bersamaan. Membuat wajah bingung disemua teman-temannya. "Muka besi? Ada apa?" Tanya Gray yang memang duduk dekat disampingnya.

Gray dapat melihat mata Gajeel yang melebar. Seperti… tak percaya _ini_ terjadi. Wendy mulai menangis histeris dipelukan Cana yang tak tahu mengapa ia menangis. Laxus meninju dinding guild.

"G-Gajeel—" Gajeel memeluk Levy dengan erat. "K-Kecil… jika kau butuh aku untuk menangis.. menangislah yang keras.."

Levy mendorong Gajeel pelan "Apa yang—"

Disitulah ketika … Natsu masuk.. dengan mendekap seorang gadis pirang ditangannya.

Semuanya menatap dengan _horror _, jangan katakan bila… penyihir _stellar _kesayangan mereka…

.

.

"_Aku merasakan sakit._

_Berdiri disini menatap batu-batu itu._

_Saat itu.. hari terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk kulitku. Dimalam itu.. disitulah kami kehilangan dia. Seseorang yang sangat kami kasihi dan banggakan telah menutup matanya untuk selamanya._

_aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku harap ia bisa disini bersamaku. Melihatku dengan anak pertamaku di sebuah tempat tidur kecil._

_Dengan perginya dia.. aku tak bisa menahan lagi tangisku yang pecah. Sahabatku._

_Sejak saat itu. aku menjadi sangat tertutup. Tak kubiarkan seorangpun menyentuhku. Bahkan, aku tak sadar jika sahabatku—lainnya. Teman yang sudah merawatku sedari kecil, pergi dari rumah dan kembali hanya tinggal raganya saja._

_Mungkinkah ia begitu mencintainya?_

_Hingga menerima kepergian orang yang ia cintai itu saja, ia tak sanggup dan harus pergi menyusulnya?_

_Jika mereka memang harus pergi. Aku akan sangat ikhlas melepaskan mereka._

_Jika mereka dapat bersama disana. Aku akan sangat bahagia._

_Untuk terbang dan membentangkan sayap mereka dan mendengarkan nyanyian para malaikat. Aku akan tersenyum tulus karna tahu mereka berada ditempat yang lebih baik._

_Detik demi detik_

_Hari demi hari_

_Bulan demi bulan_

_Kini mereka sudah bersama selama satu tahun. Kuharap mereka diperbolehkan untuk membuat anak yang banyak disana oleh kami-sama. Hehe._

_Aku tahu mereka dapat mendengarku,karna itu aku akan memberitahu mereka sesuatu. Erza dan Jellal sudah menikah dan memiliki anak kembar. Gray berpacaran dengan Juvia setelah.. Juvia mencoba kabur dari guild dan tak akan kembali jika, Gray tak menerimanya. Tapi yah.. tenang, Gray bukan terpaksa, ia juga menyukainya. Gajeel dan Levy.. uhm.. tengah memiliki masalah dengan rumah tangga mereka._

_Sebenarnya hanya hal sepele. Gajeel ingin mempunyai tiga anak dan Levy hanya satu. Hihi. Sangat menyenangkan melihat mereka bertengkar. Lalu.. Mira dan Laxus? Yup. Itu pasangan yang cukup mengerikan. Aku bahkan terkejut ketika mereka bilang akan segera menikah._

_Dan Lisanna sudah keluar dari guild dari dua bulan yang lalu. diusir. Ia hanya mengikuti suaminya berkelana. _

_Yah.. Fairy tail kini semakin ramai dan besar. Banyak generasi baru yang hadir. Kuharap akan ada juga generasi mereka disini._

_Yang mereka harus ingat adalah, meski akan banyak anggota baru di Fairy tail, mereka tetap tak akan tergantikan._

_Mereka adalah…_

_Dua sahabatku yang tak akan terlupakan._

_Dua anggota timku yang akan selalu kuingat._

_Dua senyum tulus mereka._

_Dua tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain._

_Dua tanda cinta kasih mereka._

_Dan… dua raga mereka yang ada dihadapanku"_

"O-OY! Kau! dasar! Charle bilang anak kucingmu menangis dan ini tugasmu untuk mengurusnya!"

Happy membalikan badannya "Aye sir!" sebelum ia kembali melangkah, ia berbalik menghadap dua nisan dibelakang guildya itu. "_Geez._ Natsu.. Lusyy.. memang tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kalian. Bahkan _mau_t pun tidak. Hiduplah disana dengan tenang. Dan.." Happy menahan tangisnya "Tunggu hingga waktuku _tiba_ dan kita akan membuat _tim_ baru disana"

Happy membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang masuk kedalam guild "_Jaa nee_!"

Tanpa Happy ketahui, dua sosok sahabatnya itu.. tengah turun kebumi dan memperhatikan semuanya.

Sosok gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar sembari menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut merah muda itu dengan erat. "Tentu, Happy" sebelum sosok mereka menghilang dibalik cahaya.

.

**Yup! Bagaimana? O,o Huwehehe. Aku emang masih harus banyak belajar . **

**Oh-Oh! Dan abis ini aku update di cerita multi yg udah numpuk banget!**

**RnR? FnF?**

**-nshawol566/56-**


End file.
